Lovers of the Past
by River Daughter
Summary: (Complete) Kagome's true heritage is revealed and she realizes she is more powerful than she ever thought. Will this bring her closer to another?
1. Prologue

I do not own Inuyasha! I am going to tweak with the story here and there in order to make this into the story in my brain. Please review if you read, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
:Prologue:  
  
The woods of feudal Japan were still and quiet beneath the darkness of night. The only sound was the slight rustling of tree branches in the gentle evening breeze. The scents of the forest carried on the breeze to the waiting nose of a man out for an evening walk.  
  
The demon lord strolled easily through the forest, a man at ease in his own territory. His head was held high with the slight arrogance of one aware of his power and nobility, and his long strides were purposeful. Black hair was caught by the breeze as keen gray eyes pierced the surrounding darkness. The demon lord had a destination, and was eager to get there. She would be waiting…  
  
Then he was there, and she was standing where she always did, beneath her favorite oak tree. Her eyes met his, and the beautiful smile he yearned for all day spread across her face. She pushed a lock of dark hair from her face and stepped toward him. In an instant the demon was there and holding the human girl in his embrace.  
  
"I love you, you know," he whispered. The girl replied by pulling his face down for a kiss.  
  
"And I you," she murmured after their lips parted.  
  
The demon tenderly brushed another errant stand of hair from his beloved's face. "I fear for your safety. My rivals of other tribes would be only too eager to use my love for you against me," he said softly, concern darkening his features.   
  
The girl rested her head on the demon's chest and sighed. "I know…"  
  
"I am certain that they already know of you. I have to take you somewhere safe," he said.  
  
The girl looked up at him. "I… I have to tell my family that I'm leaving. They will wonder what has become of me, and I couldn't live knowing that they were worried about me," she said, her voice pleading.  
  
The demon considered. "I do not wish to risk your safety any longer than possible, but one more day should be acceptable. I will meet you here again tomorrow night, and take you to my home."  
  
The girl beamed. "I am so glad you want me in your life, even if I am just a human. You must be crazy," she said, eyes shining. The demon grinned. "Crazy or in love, I believe they are synonymous. But how could I not love a woman with such an incredible spirit and beauty? I would be crazy not to," he said and picked her up. She squealed and put up a pretend struggle, kicking her feet and giggling.  
  
The demon growled and caught her lips with his own. Their play found its way to the mossy forest floor, and they embraced in their love and passion for one another.  
  
Unknown to them, a terrible conflict occurred far away in a small village. The hanyou Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo faced each other for one horrible second, and her arrow flew. It pierced the hanyou's chest and pinned him to a massive tree, the object he had stolen flying from his grasp. He descended into a slumber that would last fifty years. The priestess was mortally wounded, and as she died, a new life was conceived in the belly of the demon lord's lover.  
  
The next day. . .  
  
The dark haired girl walked eagerly through the woods, a pack full of her most important possessions slung over one shoulder. It had not been easy for her parents to accept that she was leaving, but they knew when she had her mind set there was no stopping her.   
  
She was unaware that her village was now burning, her parents murdered. And her beloved was far away, trapped into a terrible battle. . .  
  
When she reached the meeting place, a demon who was not her lover was waiting. He grabbed her before she could even cry out. Her human strength was no match for that of his youkai power… Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked about desperately for her mate. Why was he not here waiting for her?  
  
"You are beautiful, for a human. I think I shall play with you before gutting you and hanging your corpse in this tree," the disgusting demon hissed into her ear.  
  
The girl screamed with fear and anger, and then with surprise when a blue glow surrounded her. It seemed to start at her stomach and encased her entire body. She found herself flying through time and space, and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Mama! I'm home," Kagome called as she ran through the front door. Her mother shook her head as if she had been deep in a daydream.  
  
"Hello, dear. Are you hungry?" she asked her daughter, smiling a welcome.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Thanks for reading, tell me how it is so far! 


	2. Chapter 1: Father?

Thanks for the reviews! I guess my prologue was a bit tricksy, and you'll find out more about it now. I will tell you that the girl and demon were not Kagome and Sesshoumaru. . . And I haven't decided who Kagome will end up with in this story. We shall see!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Kagome. . . How long will you be staying?" Souta gazed up at his big sister eagerly.  
  
"I'm not sure, Souta. Why?" Kagome replied, irritation in her voice.  
  
Souta shifted his weight and glanced down at the homework Kagome was working feverishly on. He could tell by her tone that it was not homework which had her in a bad mood.  
  
"Ehh, did you get into another fight with Inuyasha?" he asked in a small voice. By this stage of his still young life he had learned to avoid incurring the wrath of his big sister. Especially when it came to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed loudly and put her pencil down. "Maybe. But it's none of your business. Don't worry about it," she said, forcing the irritation out of her voice and offering a smile.  
  
"Oh. . . okay. Um, I was just wondering if you would be home for the play I'm going to be in next week. I want you to come," Souta said, looking down at his feet in embarrasment. He was surprised when Kagome suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in for a sisterly hug.  
  
"Of course, Souta! I'm sorry I'm not around much. I will definitly make it to your play," Kagome said.  
  
"Yay! It's going to be great! We've been rehearsing almost every night. Wait 'til you see!" Souta exclaimed, barely containing his excitement. Kagome laughed at his eagerness. She also felt a pang of guilt for not being around to spend time with her little brother. Or her mother, for that matter. Her mother. she had seemed so distant lately, as if lost in her own world. Kagome almost laughed at the thought of her mother adventuring in the feudal era of Japan with Inuyasha.  
  
"You wanna play video games later?" Souta asked, his voice still eager.  
  
"Maybe later. I have a big math test to study for, okay?" Kagome replied. Souta nodded, and took this as the hint to leave.  
  
Kagome leaned back in her chair and yawned loudly, algebra equations swimming through her head. She had been studying all day and was sure her mind would explode with all the information she had crammed into it. She pushed away from the desk and rose from her chair. She stood in front of her bedroom window, the same window Inuyasha usually used as a door when coming to drag her back to the feudal era. Her thoughts darkened as she thought about the fight she had with him. She hardly even remembered what it was about, just that he was a stubborn, inconsiderate jerk.  
  
Kagome sighed. She pondered the promise she had made to her brother, knowing that Inuyasha would be here to drag her back down the well before the day of the play. She decided to return after her test tomorrow, and then come back to her time for the play. Inuyasha wouldn't like it, but he would just have to deal with it. Kagome nodded to herself, liking that idea.  
  
Feeling the tug of her algebra book, Kagome returned to her studies.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The next day at school passed quickly, and Kagome was relieved when she felt sure she had passed her test. She returned home with a packet of herbal remedies for Crohn's disease, the latest illness Grandpa had thought up. She wondered what Inuyasha would think of Hojo and his constant worry for her. She chuckled softly to herself and got to work packing.  
  
With her monstrous sized backpack full of first aid, textbooks, changes of clothing, ramen, and treats for Shippou, Kagome was ready to go. She assured Souta that she would be back before his play, and told everyone a quick goodbye.  
  
"Kagome. . . be careful." Kagome's mother glanced up from where she was washing dishes, and smiled at her daughter. Kagome gazed at her a moment, considering her mother's strange mood.  
  
"Don't worry Mama. I have Inuyasha to protect me," she said. Kagome's mother nodded slowly, and for a second Kagome thought she saw a look of sadness in her eyes. Before she could be sure, the smile reappeared.  
  
"Bye," Kagome said, and hurried out the door. She put thoughts of her mother's odd behavior from her mind and hurried to the well. She grunted with the effort of climbing over the edge with her load, then dropped down. She was immediately surrounded by the blue light and sensation of traveling into the past. She made her way out of the well and came face-to-face with Inuyasha.  
  
"What took you so long?" the dog demon asked with an indignant snort. Kagome frowned at him, then pushed her way past him. A blur of reddish fur promptly smacked into her chest and a kitsune cub flashed her a toothy grin.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you!" Shippou exclaimed, hugging her. Kagome smiled and set her bag down so she could rummage out the candy bar she had brought him. Shippou grinned eagerly as she handed it over to him. "I missed you too, Shippou," she said as he tore oprn the wrapper.  
  
"Kagome, there has been a strange man asking about you in town," Sango said as she approached. Worry was reflected in her soft brown eyes. She pulled on the long dark hair she kept pulled back and wet her lips.  
  
"Asking about me?" Kagome echoed. Inuyasha huffed from where Kagome had pushed him away.  
  
"It's not just a man. A tiger youkai named Chikara. Miroku and I saw him in the village yesterday while you were gone," Sango explained.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Could he be after the shards?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably. I can take care of him," he said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Oh could you?" An amused voice asked from the forest. The group froze and looked about. Inuyasha's hand went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga as a tall man approached them.  
  
"That's him," Sango murmured softly to Kagome. Kagome nodded slightly in reply.  
  
"I'm not here to fight. Nor am I interested in the shikon shards. I am here to speak with Kagome," the man said. He had a regal bearing and a voice which sounded used to being obeyed. Long black hair flowed down his back and fierce green eyes looked out from a face framed by black stripes. He had no weapon, though his claws looked deadly enough. He was wearing a dark cloak which kept casting his features into shadows.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kagome demanded as she stared into the man's eyes. His face seemed so familiar. Something in the nose, and the lips.  
  
"I must tell you something, in private," he said as he looked Kagome up and down. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Perturbed by the youkai's strange demeanor, Kagome scowled darkly at him.  
  
"She's not going anywhere. If you have something to say to her, say it to all of us," Inuyasha said, the hilt of Tetsusaiga still in his hand.  
  
"Hmm. I see you are merely being protective. I must say, I am glad to see my daughter has such a fine bodyguard," Chikara said smoothly.  
  
Silence was the reply.  
  
"Daughter. . . What do you mean?!" Kagome finally retorted. "I'm not even from this time! My father hasn't even been born in this time," she said, her mind reeling at the stranger's statement.  
  
"I'm afraid that you do not know the truth of your own heritage, Kagome. Your mother was from this time. She and I were mated. When she was attacked by one of my enemies, I never heard from her again. I tortured the man who was supposed to kill her, and all he knew was that she was surrounded by a blue light and disappeared. To the distant future, apparently. You look and smell just like she did the last time I saw her." Chikara trailed off, seemingly oblivious to the stunned expressions on his audience's faces. True sorrow was laced into his words.  
  
"I suggest you have a chat with your mother, and find out the truth. I am your father," the tiger youkai finished.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hope that clears things up a bit! Haha, my plan has been revealed!! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 2: But I'm a Normal Girl!

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
Sunstar-1217, vixen, Toki Mirage, The Smartest Idiot (great name, by the way!), The Unnamed Demon, Suki, samatsua: Thank you all for the kind words! With reviews like those, how can I not hurry up and update? Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Deamon Kitsune: I still have yet to decide on the pairing. How about all of you tell me what you would prefer? We shall see about the powers and training, I don't want to give away the whole story! ^_^  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome's mind was spinning with the sudden onslaught of emotions Chikara's words had brought. She just couldn't figure out why a youkai would try to trick her like this, when all she had to do was return to her mother to find the truth. Unless he wasn't tricking her at all, and was actually telling her the truth. Kagome cast desperately in her mind, trying to recall some information about her mother that would prove Chikara was lying.  
  
She couldn't think of anything. For all she knew, he was telling the truth. But then, wait a minute...  
  
"Why don't I have youkai powers then? Inuyasha is a hanyou, and he has far more power, agility, and senses than any human. How can you be my father when I'm just a normal girl?," Kagome demanded, relieved to have found the flaw in his statements.  
  
Chikara smiled slightly. "You are by no means an ordinary girl, Kagome. I have heard about you from all over Japan. You possess the reincarnated soul of a miko, and have miko powers of your own. I hear you can even shoot a purifying arrow," he replied.  
  
Kagome frowned. "What does that have to do with my not having hanyou powers?," she asked, confused.  
  
"Your pure miko soul has sealed away the demon powers. Much in the same way the arrow of Kikyou sealed away your friend Inuyasha, I suspect. Yes, I have done my research," Chikara said when Inuyasha started at the mention of Kikyou.  
  
Chikara then frowned, and the effect was enough to put Kagome on edge as she contemplated his words.  
  
"I have heard about you and Kikyou, Inuyasha. I can see in your eyes you have feelings for Kagome, and yet you cling to the former life you had with the dead priestess. You are hurting Kagome by doing this. Do you realize it?"  
  
Inuyasha thought his heart would explode. His face began to glow a bright red. "Why, why would I... I don't... You don't know what you're talking about!" he exploded. "And why should you care, anyway? You can't be her father! She had one in her own time. You're just trying to get close to her so you can steal the shards. You'll have to get through me first!" With that, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and the mighty blade transformed. He ran toward the tiger youkai, a deep scowl upon his face. He brought his sword up into the air and leaped, wondering why the other did not try to defend himself.  
  
Then realized why when he hit thin air and went tumbling headfirst into grass and rocks.  
  
"Where did he go?" Sango said, amazed. Chikara had disappeared completely. He had not dodged, or run away. He had disappeared.  
  
"I... think I want to go home," a very pale Kagome murmured. She then promptly passed out.  
  
Miroku was the closest and barely caught her before she went the way of Inuyasha into the ground. "Kagome...," he said worriedly. Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and peered down at her, his tail puffed out in his anxiety. "Kagome?" Shippou echoed Miroku's voiced concern. She did not wake.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think you should take Kagome home. His words must have put a severe shock into her," Miroku advised.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he rose from the spot he had fallen, then saw the state Kagome was in. He hurried over to her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Wake up!," he yelled at her. Miroku and Sango flinched. Shippou scowled.  
  
Kagome moaned slightly then muttered a single word. None of them could make it out, but they still knew what it was. Inuyasha picked himself back up for a second time, this round courtesy of Kaede's prayer beads.  
  
In even more of a huff, Inuyasha took Kagome from Miroku and went back to the well.  
  
"Take good care of her Inuyasha, or I'll bite you!" Shippou yelled from Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha ignored him and hopped into the well, returning with the unconscious Kagome to her time.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. It took her a moment to realize she was in her own bed, in her own time. It had only been a dream! She sat up and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"You're finally awake." Inuyasha poked his head into her bedroom window.  
  
Kagome blinked. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"After your 'father' disappeared, you fainted, just like a stupid woman," Inuyasha said with a snort.  
  
Everything clicked into place. It had not, indeed, been a dream. Kagome moaned and flopped back down onto her bed. She felt an enormous headache coming on.  
  
"Hey, you're not doing it again are you?" Inuyasha demanded, coming in for a closer look. Kagome waved him away.  
  
"Leave me alone, Inuyasha. I have a big enough problem without you here acting like a jerk," she muttered.  
  
"Fine then," Inuyasha said with a scowl, and jumped out the window.  
  
"Good riddance," Kagome said irritably, and climbed out of bed. She wondered at the fact that she had passed out. She couldn't remember fainting like that, for no real reason. Of course she was shocked by what Chikara had said, but that was no reason for fainting like a "stupid woman", as Inuyasha had so eloquently phrased it.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she replied. The door opened, and Kagome's mother entered.  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Inuyasha told me what happened," Mama said quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded, then waited.  
  
"I think I have some explaining to do. I've been lying to you for many years, Kagome. Chikara really is your father," she said.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A little shorter, I know, but that's just how it worked out. Review, and don't forget to tell me what pairing you want. I have to be one of the most indecisive people in the world. So help me out. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Mama's Story

Wow, thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect so many people to read my crappy writing! ^_^ I have to hurry up a do a million things today (never trust a mechanic!) with family visiting and all that rot. So I'll try and answer questions next update. I figure you'd rather have a decent chapter! Hope I'm right. Enjoy!   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
"But... how?" Kagome's voice held more than a hint of disbelief. She swallowed thickly as the implication behind her mother's words settled in.   
  
  
"I was born in the Feudal Era, Kagome. The same era you travel to and have your adventures in," Mama said, taking a seat on the edge of Kagome's bed. Kagome was startled by the sorrow in her mother's eyes.   
  
  
"Tell me," Kagome said softly, pleadingly.   
  
  
Mama took a deep breath and and reached forward to gently push an errant lock of hair from her daughter's face. She smiled slightly.   
  
  
"I grew up in a very small village, where life was peaceful and predictable. My parents loved me and I was happy. But when I came of age, I could find no man to be my husband; there were more girls than boys my age at the time, and I had been too busy helping with the family farm to take the time for a courtship. So I stayed with my parents and continued to help them with their farm as best I could." Mama smiled again, her eyes distant, her soul basking in the warmth of fond memories. Kagome didn't interrupt; she listened intently to each word.   
  
  
"One day I was out walking on the forest paths, collecting herbs. I wandered a bit too far..."   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
_"Oh, I can't believe I've gotten myself lost! I hope there aren't any demons," the raven haired girl muttered to herself. She held her basket close and stopped to carefully examine her surroundings.   
  
  
Everything looked the same. From the towering trees to the mossy forest floor, it all seemed to blend together. With a sigh, the girl sat down for a rest. She leaned back against the trunk of an ancient oak tree, enjoying the soft cushion of the moss below. A dragonfly flew lazily by on the slight breeze. The girl yawned as the breeze played in her hair. Heavy eyelids began to droop. The warmth of the afternoon and the steady buzz of forest insects helped her into a comfortable sleep.   
  
  
The forest gaze way before the long, steady strides of the powerful tiger demon. He was enjoying the pleasant day patrolling his territories. He moved with a fluid grace, and an ease of movement which betrayed his familiarity with his surroundings. All was quiet today. The demon paused to listen, his acute hearing taking in the rustle of leaves in the gentle breeze. A squirrel chattered in the distance, and an eagle cried out. Water droplets made a soft slap as they slipped from one leaf to another among the branches above. A single sniff brought a variety of familiar smells to his nose. He blinked in surprise at one smell he did not expect. The smell of a human.   
  
  
With a frown, the demon tracked down the source of the smell, and quickly discovered a sight that took his breath away. It was a human girl, deep in slumber. She was wearing a plain kimono and her long dark hair fell down past her slim waist. A few sunbeams made their way through the tree's branches to rest on her delicate face. The breeze gently tugged at her hair, bringing it across her face.   
  
  
A long moment passed in which all the demon did was study the girl before him. She was beautiful.   
  
  
"Mmm..." The girl shifted a bit in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open. Intense green eyes met soft brown ones. The demon and the girl stared at each other._   
  
  
"That was how we met... I was so scared he was going to attack me, until I really looked into those eyes of his. They had a habit of changing color with his moods, but they were still the same eyes to me. Full oflife life and caring, not what I was taught about demons at all... We kept the spot we had first met as out permanent meeting place. Eventually our friendship became love, and he told me he wanted me to go away with him, to his home. But before that could happen, I..." Mama's eyes began to blur, but she still continued. "I was attacked. I didn't know it at the time, but I was pregnant with you, Kagome. When I was attacked, a blue light surrounded me and transported me here, to this time. I was confused and alone, but an older couple took me in. They taught me about living in the future, and eventually I married their son. He helped me to raise you as his own daughter, and later on we had Souta. And then, we lost him in a car accident. He loved you so very much Kagome, and I just didn't want to have to burden you with the truth of your heritage... I am so sorry, Kagome." Tears poured freely down Mama's cheeks as the painful memories filled her.   
  
  
Kagome was conflicted by the many emotions she felt. A part of her was angry that her mother had kept this from her, and lied to her for so long, but another part seemed to understand why, and quickly forgave her. Mostly she felt her mother's sorrow and wished she could help her. She had not seen her mother this sad since Dad had passed away. Kagome lunged forward and mother and daughter hugged each other tightly.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
_Later that night..._   
  
  
Kagome stood beneath the God Tree, enjoying the feel of the cool night breeze. She brushed her hand over the spot on the trunk where Inuyasha had slept for fifty years. So much had happened to turn her life upside down in the past year, it was mind-boggling to contemplate it. She wondered if her miko powers would keep the demon ones locked forever. Perhaps she would end up like Inuyasha, and they would break free when she was in danger and didn't have Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga to protect her. She shuddered at the thought, remembering the brutal killer Inuyasha had become, at how red his eyes had turned.   
  
  
"Are you cold?," a familiar gruff voice asked. Kagome turned and smiled softly at Inuyasha. He blinked in surprise.   
  
  
"What? You're not mad at me anymore?," he asked, arms crossed.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Sometimes my temper gets the better of me," Kagome said, much to Inuyasha's surprise. He eyed her suspiciously.   
  
  
"You're not sick, are you?," he asked. Kagome shook her head slowly.   
  
  
"My father really is that demon," she said softly, as if ashamed to say it. Inuyasha watched her, noticing how tired she seemed.   
  
  
"I guess I won't attack him again, since-" Inuyasha froze when Kagome rushed into his arms, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He looked down at her dark hair, where her head rested against his chest. He relaxed and wrapped his arms about her.   
  
  
They stood there like that without speaking, Kagome drawing strength from Inuyasha. He gently brushed his clawed hands over her soft hair, and she snuggled deeper into his arms.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
That's all for now, folks! Looks like it's going to be Kagome and Inuyasha. See ya next time! 


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare

  
Welcome to the latest installment, courtesy of the madness known as my mind. Enjoy!   
  
  
Suzuko: Glad you're happy and that you're enjoying the story. Don't think I'm going to make it easy on the happy couple though. bwahaha.   
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Sorry about the cliffhangers. I'm evil, you know.   
  
me, lily1121, Rekishi, vapireluv, Miyuki-Chan, pinay935, Gueshoo, tessa, Chelsea: THANK YOU! You guys are great, hope you like the next chapter!   
  
Shadow: Sorry this isn't a Sess/Kag story, but I am planning on doing one when I finish my other story, The Eagle Tribe. (Go read it!) :)   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
_The big cat made its way stealthily through the black night, yellow eyes glowing. The creature was completely at home in the dark, and its movements were careful and precise. No sound betrayed its approach; the cat was just a shadow slinking beneath the moonlight. This was a nocturnal beast, carefully stalking its prey.   
  
  
Yes, there was its intended victim. A helpless girl, asleep by the fire. The tiger would have her by the throat before anyone could leap to her defense. The big cat lunged gracefully through the air, claws and teeth at the ready..._   
  
  
Kagome awoke in the middle of the night, her heart pounding and her sheets twisted all about her. She gasped for breath, eyes darting about her dark bedroom. A moment later she recognized her nightmare for what it was, and she let out a huge sigh before flopping back down on her pillows. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before opening them again.   
  
  
Enormous yellow eyes stared down at her.   
  
  
"Gahhhhhh!!!!" Kagome yelled, and pummeled the owner of the yellow eyes.   
  
  
"Kagome! Cut it out!" Inuyasha yelled, then fell to the floor with a loud thump. He had managed to get tangled in the sheets when he jumped onto Kagome's bed, and they went with him. Kagome, also tangled, landed on top of him. The loud noises woke the rest of the house, and Kagome was still tangled up with Inuyasha and her sheets when her mother, brother, and grandfather charged into the room to see what was the matter. Light streamed in from the hallway beyond the open door.   
  
  
"It's not what it looks like!," Kagome said, trying to unravel her legs from Inuyasha's and blinking in the sudden light. Both of them turned a dark shade of red beneath the stares of her family.   
  
  
"Well... what happened?" Kagome's mother asked. Her eyes were dancing with amusement.   
  
  
"Mamaaaaaa...," Kagome groaned. Her mother looked down at her daughter, limbs askew and face brick red, and gave the most natural response. She burst out laughing. Kagome could only sigh and let Inuyasha untangle the sheets. Finally free, Kagome got back in her bed with a huff of indignance. The smile tugging at the corners of her mouth betrayed her happiness at hearing her mother's laughter, and seeing her smile. Souta rolled his eyes and grumbled about being woken for no good reason, then left for his room. Grandpa did the same. Mama gave Kagome another smile before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind her.   
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment.   
  
  
"Were you having a nightmare?," Inuyasha finally asked. Kagome frowned as the memory of it came back to her. "Yeah, just a nightmare...," she murmured.   
  
  
"Well, try not to wake everyone up next time, okay?," Inuyasha said, looking away with a sniff. Kagome smiled. "I'll do my best," she said dryly. Inuyasha sat back down on the floor where he had been sleeping. Kagome wondered if he had stayed here out of worry for her.   
  
  
"Inuyasha...," she said, her voice hesitant.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Ah... Nevermind. Good night," Kagome said, and curled up under her blankets. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her, but closed her eyes anyways. A short time later she heard the sound of his level breathing and knew he was asleep. Kagome rolled over and looked at him, sleeping by her bedside. Moonlight streamed in through the bedroom window and gave him an eerie shine. Kagome yawned, and felt sleep beginning to tug at her. Just as she started to drift to sleep, she felt the fear of the nightmare approach. She awoke instantly. Even with Inuyasha right next to her, she felt terribly vulnerable. She chided herself for being so scared of something as silly as a nightmare; yet the fear remained. After a long moment of consideration, and the feeling that she would regret it later, Kagome climbed out of bed and lay down next to Inuyasha. He twitched in his sleep, and his arms went around her. Kagome was too tired to blush; she fell asleep, safe and secure in Inuyasha's arms.   
  
  
_The next day..._   
  
  
Inuyasha awoke before Kagome, and was more than a little surprised to find her next to him, snuggled against his chest. He rose onto an elbow and looked down at her sleeping face, a blush creeping over his features. He carefully removed himself from her grasp. _She was probably just still upset from her nightmare,_ he reasoned to himself.   
  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome gazed up at him through sleepy eyes. She yawned and sat up to stretch, then looked around as if wondering how she got on the floor.   
  
  
"What do you have to eat for breakfast here?," Inuyasha asked, averting his eyes. Kagome smiled and rose to her feet, still stretching. A few joints crackled, much to her apparent relief.   
  
  
"I was thinking we should go back today. Everyone is probably worried," Kagome said, and began to dig through her drawers for clothes. She didn't say anything about how she had been sleeping next to him. Neither did Inuyasha.   
  
  
"Okay," he replied, watching her. Kagome then pointed at the door. "I need to get changed. We'll have some breakfast, then get going," Kagome said, one hand on her hip. Inuyasha grumbled and then acquiesced, leaving the room and heading toward the kitchen. The aroma of breakfast wafted to Inuyasha's sensitive nose, and he eagerly followed it.   
  
  
Kagome got changed quickly, then took a few moments to wash up in the bathroom. She packed her bag while Inuyasha gobbled down all the food Mama had placed in front of him. "Wow!," Souta said, amazed. "You would be great in one of those eating contests!"   
  
  
Kagome wrinkled her face distastefully and grabbed a plate of her own. "Don't give him any ideas," she grumbled at her brother. Souta had always been fascinated by Inuyasha; he looked up to him as if he were his big brother.   
  
  
"Don't forget about my play next week," Souta reminded Kagome. Kagome nodded and she drank down her juice, then began to drag Inuyasha from the table. "Let's go, before you eat my family out of house and home," she said. Inuyasha grumbled unhappily, grabbing a few more fried eggs on the way out.   
  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were climbing out of the well in the feudal era. On the way to Kaede's village they found Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Miroku was sporting a new bump on his head, and Sango looked put out. Shippou seemed exasperated at the monk's antics, while Kirara was curled up in Sango's lap, fast asleep.   
  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou jumped through the air and landed in Kagome's arms, hugging her fiercely.   
  
  
"Hello, Shippou," Kagome said, returning the welcoming embrace. Then she fell backward, a wave of dizziness washing over her. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground.   
  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong?," Inuyasha demanded, as the others came closer to see what was the matter.   
  
  
Kagome held her head. "I just feel dizzy... And my head is pounding," she muttered. She clutched at her head, eyes dark with the pain assaulting her. Sango reached forward and gently felt her forehead, then neck. "You don't seem to have a fever. You must be coming down with something. We should take her to Kaede," Sango said, gazing down at Kagome with concern.   
  
  
Inuyasha nodded, his face etched with worry. Shippou hopped off of Kagome's chest and took her hand. "I'm okay," Kagome managed to say, then closed her eyes against the pain.   
  
  
Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Right. I'm taking you to the old hag." With that, Inuyasha cradled her in arms as if about to carry a bride over the threshold, and with demon speed was on his way. He made it to Kaede's in just a few minutes, and peered inside.   
  
  
"Inuyasha? What be the problem?" Kaede peered back at him with her one eye, which quickly fell on the crumpled form of Kagome. "I see. Put her down, here. Kagome, what is wrong?," she asked the girl.   
  
  
"It's... Just a headache, Kaede. I'm fine," Kagome replied as Inuyasha set her carefully down.   
  
  
"Hmm, hmm. Well, let me make you some tea, dear. Inuyasha, will you boil some water?," Kaede asked, sitting down beside Kagome. She looked into Kagome's eyes, and felt for a fever. Suddenly she froze. "Kagome..." Kaede stared at the girl with shock.   
  
  
"What? What is it?," Kagome asked, nervous from the strange look Kaede was giving her.   
  
  
"Your eyes, Kagome! They be turning green!"   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! :) 


	6. Chapter 5: Madness

  
Hey all. Has everyone seen the Return of the King trailer? I'm still drooling, I swear. Anyways, back to the task at hand. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.   
  
Shadow: Glad you're sticking around. The Sess/Kag is in the works, if I don't post it today I will this weekend.   
  
Suzuko: Yeah, time for the fun to begin! Hope you like the next chapter.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Kaede watched Kagome as she slept. She had given her medicinal herbs to help with the headache and to let her sleep. Kaede sighed as Kagome tossed and turned, muttering in her sleep. Inuyasha had explained what had gone on the past couple days, and the old priestess was full of concern. It seemed as if the demon powers within Kagome were trying to surface through the miko powers. Kaede sighed, fearing that the internal struggle raging within Kagome's body was slowing killing her.   
  
  
Inuyasha entered the small hut, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He glanced from Kaede to Kagome, and his face became clouded with worry.   
  
  
"What's wrong with her?," he asked.   
  
  
"I believe when she discovered the truth about her father, Kagome experienced much conflict in her heart and soul. This started a battle between the miko and demon powers within her. She is the first ever of her kind, and I know not what to do for her," Kaede said regretfully. She gently washed Kagome's forehead with a damp cloth.   
  
  
Inuyasha considered this for a long moment. "What about her father? Would he know what to do?," he asked. He watched as Kagome mumbled incoherently in her sleep, face twisted in pain. The dog demon hated seeing Kagome struggling with something he could do nothing to protect her from.   
  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps," Kaede said, as she placed the cloth in a ceramic bowl.   
  
  
"Then I'll go find him, and bring him here. If he hadn't shown up in the first place, this wouldn't be happening to her. I'll make him help her!" Inuyasha took one more glance at Kagome before hurrying out the door.   
  
  
Kaede sighed once more. "It's really all up to you, Kagome..."   
  
  
Inuyasha hurried outside, nearly tripping over two small boys playing catch. They darted off into the village chasing each other, laughing happily. Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku then, approaching Kaede's hut. Shippou was perched on Sango's shoulder, a lost look on his face. Inuyasha hurried over to them.   
  
  
"Is she any better?," Sango asked urgently, before Inuyasha could speak. He looked away for a moment, then shook his head. Shippou's face fell with disappointment. "I'm going to look for her father, to see if he can help her," Inuyasha said.   
  
  
Sango nodded. "Then we will stay here and help Kaede. Hurry back," she said. Inuyasha nodded, then glanced at Shippou before he left. "Don't worry, runt. She's going to be okay," Inuyasha said to the kitsune cub, who nodded faintly.   
  
  
With that, Inuyasha headed toward the woods. He had no idea how to find a demon with the ability to disappear at will, but he was certainly going to try. The words of the tiger demon still haunted him._ "I have heard about you and Kikyou, Inuyasha. I can see in your eyes you have feelings for Kagome, and yet you cling to the former life you had with the dead priestess. You are hurting Kagome by doing this. Do you realize it?"_   
  
  
Inuyasha scowled to himself as he ran quickly past trees and over the thick underbrush of the forest. It was unnerving, how much Chikara knew of himself and Kagome. Inuyasha didnt like it one bit. There had to be a reason this demon decided to come to Kagome, and Inuyasha was going to find out. Yet he found himself still dwelling on the older demon's words, and wondering how much truth was behind them. Was he hurting Kagome that much? Then he wondered how he would feel if Kagome was the one worried about a past love, brought back to life, and had his answer.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
_"Inuyasha!," Kagome screamed in desperation. She felt so alone and lost, ever since she had found herself in this black void. Sometimes she would see a flicker of light in the distance, and she would eagerly reach for it, to no avail. The closer she got, the more the pain she felt throughout her body would increase. She felt as if she were being torn, and her body cried out in protest. Why was she so alone? She needed Inuyasha to be here with her, to protect her._   
  
  
"Kagome. Can you hear me?"   
  
  
_The terrible voice rang through Kagome's head, and she was sure she would pass out from the pain of it. "Who is it? Please stop!" Kagome cried._   
  
  
"Stop it yourself. You're the one causing your own pain, Kagome... I can do nothing to affect it. It's all up to you."   
  
  
_Kagome gasped, and tried to strike out at her unseen foe. "I don't understand," she finally said._   
  
  
"The rest of your soul wishes to be free, Kagome."   
  
  
_"I don't know how! I..." And then Kagome felt it, the battle raging inside her. The second she had laid eyes on her true father, the demon powers within had begun to struggle to be free. She could feel it killing her, destroying her mind. Hopelessness flooded throughout her, and she continued to allow the pain to flood through her, carrying her farther away. "Inuyasha, where are you...?"_   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
"She's not breathing!" Inuyasha yelled, then stared at Chikara with eyes full of anger. "You said you would help her!" Inuyasha grabbed the other demon by the collar, and was easily thrown off.   
  
  
"This is Kagome's battle. I tried my best to help her. She needs you, Inuyasha." Chikara looked steadily into Inuyasha's eyes, his raptor-like stare seeming to penetrate into the soul.   
  
  
Inuyasha picked himself up with a growl, then sat down by Kagome's still form. "What do you want me to do?," he asked quietly. Chikara took Inuyasha's right hand and placed it on Kagome's forehead, keeping his hand over Inuyasha's. Kaede watched, distraught over not being able to help. The best she could do right now was stay out of the way.   
  
  
"Think about Kagome, and how much you want to help her," Chikara said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned at him, feeling more than a little foolish. "How is this going to help her?," he grumbled. Chikara scowled back, his eyes becoming stormy. "She will be able to sense you. She needs a rock to grab onto, before she is lost to madness and death," Chikara said. "Do as I say if you wish to save her."   
  
  
Inuyasha felt that he would rather claw up the arrogant demon in front of him, but decided against it as he felt Kagome's skin becoming cold. He closed his eyes and did as Chikara had told him. He thought of the times he had been there to protect Kagome from danger, and the times she had worried for his safety.   
  
  
Then there was madness.   
  
  
_Kagome clutched madly to the strong presence before her. She felt as though a storm had erupted all about, and her only chance of survival was to hold onto this strength, and not let it go. She screamed as the pain tore through her..._   
  
  
...and sat bolt upright upon the cot inside Kaede's hut. Bright green eyes darted about the people before her. She couldn't focus, everything was a haze. She had to escape the pain! She jumped from the bed, ignoring the cries of the people surrounding her, and bolted out the door. She could hear them following, and still she ran. The pain was back there, and she never wanted to face it. It wanted to kill her. She made it into the forest and sprang through the air, powerful muscles letting her leap up into branches. Still the others pursued her. She had to escape! Desperation fueling her every step, Kagome kept running, jumping, dodging... Until the others were far behind, and she collapsed in exhaustion.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
"Kagome!," Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't keep up with her. He had never seen someone move so fast; in a matter of minutes she was out of sight, leaving no tracks or scent behind her. Inuyasha stood still and stared at the forest around him, his face full of confusion.   
  
  
. . . . . . .   
  
  
That's it for now! I guess it got a little abstract there, but it will be explained in the next chapter. And by the way, if any of you are Star Trek fans, go check out my fiance's fanfic, Star Trek: Into the Fire. It's very well-written, and he doesn't have any reviews! Go check it out! See ya next time! 


	7. Chapter 6: Worry

  
  
  
Yeah, I know, I took forever to update. You can blame it on the wonderful people who enjoy creating viruses to infect and destroy computers. I'd like to smack them around a little, myself.   
  
Suki, Crescent Angel, RK, vampireluv: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!   
  
Kirsten: I actually don't use spell check now that I write using Notepad, which shows in some of the typos here and there. Thank you for reviewing! I have been trying to make sure the characters stay the way they are in the anime, I'm glad they come over well. Anyways, here goes another chapter.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
The punch landed sharply, smashing into bone and tender facial muscles. No reaction registered upon the face of the one who received the blow.   
  
  
"Feel better?" The dark haired demon gazed placidly down at the white haired hanyou. "Hit me again, if you believe it will help in saving Kagome." Chikara's face showed no sign of anger or aggravation as he watched the irate dog demon before him. He had the advantage in height, and his figure seemed to tower above Inuyasha's.   
  
  
"If you hadn't shown up, this never would have happened to her! Now she's gone, in the middle of the forest, alone! Who knows what could happen to her?!," Inuyasha raged.   
  
  
"It would have happened eventually, regardless."   
  
  
"How do you know? There's never been another miko with demon powers before. It's your fault!" Inuyasha glowered at Chikara. He was angry beyond belief, all due to his fear for Kagome's safety. All he wanted was to have her safe beside him, where he could protect her and help her through what was happening. But now she was gone, and he had no idea how to find her.   
  
  
Shippou burrowed his face into Sango's neck, tears staining his cheeks. Sango put a hand on his head in an effort to soothe him, and Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha. Kaede stood nearby, looking as though she had aged ten years during the past day.   
  
  
After Kagome had disappeared, Inuyasha had returned to the village where everyone was anxiously waiting. When he had told them of her disappearance, mayhem had broken out. Shippou had burst into hysterical wailing, and when Chikara came out of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha had attacked him.   
  
  
"Inuyasha, fighting Chikara will not bring Kagome back. We need to organize a search," Miroku said, trying to be the voice of reason amidst the madness.   
  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes reflected the turmoil inside him. He finally took his glare away from the tiger demon and nodded in reply to Miroku's statement.   
  
  
"Fine. You guys take Kirara and try to cover as much area as you can. With as fast as she was moving, who knows how far away Kagome is by now. She was in a complete panic; she might have fallen or gotten hurt somewhere," Inuyasha said, jaw clenched with worry. He remembered the sheer look of terror on her face...   
  
  
"We should try to bring her back here, if we find her. If she's injured, Kaede will be able to help her," Sango said, still holding Shippou close. He sniffled and looked around, seemingly glad to see that a plan was forming to find and help Kagome.   
  
  
"Let's get going then. And Kaede, you old hag!," Inuyasha yelled over to where the old miko was sitting.   
  
  
Kaede's raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Inuyasha?"   
  
  
"Don't worry about Kagome. We'll find her and bring her back," Inuyasha said with confidence. Kaede replied with a smile and a nod. "I be expecting nothing less," she said, glad to see Inuyasha's usual cocky attitude.   
  
  
The group, filled with people concerned for the safety of Kagome, departed from the village and began their search. Chikara quietly watched them leave, then entered the forest on his own. A distinct frown marred his features.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
In the midst of tall mountains, carefully etched into the ancient rock, a grand palace stood. Its tallest spires reached into wisps of cloud, and its gardens dominated the landscape. The well-tended gardens were home to exotic species of plants and animal life, and all its flowers seemed to be in bloom. Marble fountains sent sprays of water into the air, and created the soothing sound of the ocean. Tall maples and elms gave shade to carefully constucted paths that wound their way through the lush gardens and ended at the grand entrance to the palace. The entry was decorated with finely sculpted marble, and the ceiling rose high above the head of any who entered. Luxurious carpets and tapestries covered each room, and the many gas lamps gave off a soft glow.   
  
  
This was the home of a powerful demon.   
  
  
A swift-footed fox demon made his way quickly through the palace halls, a parchment paper clasped in one hand. His servant robes flowed nearly to the floor, making no sound as they billowed behind him. Green eyes glanced with curiosity down to the papers he was delivering, then back up when he reached his destination. Tucking a wisp of cinnamon red hair behind a slightly pointed ear, he reached out and gently tapped on the heavy oak door before him.   
  
  
"Come." The reply came through the door.   
  
  
The fox demon turned the knob and pushed the door open, quietly making his way into the room. He stood in a very comfortable den, furnished with fine oak and a fireplace crackling against one wall. Shelves full of strange artifacts the fox knew better than to inquire about decorated another wall, and a tapestry depicting a tiger in motion hung against another. The tapestry always gave the fox pause; the yellow eyes of the predator seemed to be hungrily watching his every movement.   
  
  
The master of the palace was standing by the window facing the gardens. He was an imposing figure, a tiger demon with long white hair and a penetrating gaze, his expressions always seemed to pierce through to the soul. He turned that gaze on the fox demon waiting patiently by the door.   
  
  
"What is it, Ryu?," the soft voice queried.   
  
  
"I have a message that was delivered for you, for your eyes only, Lord Haburi," Ryu replied, bowing slightly. He stepped forward and presented the carefully sealed roll of parchment.   
  
  
Haburi considered the paper for a moment, then took it. His glance returned to Ryu.   
  
  
"By whom was it delivered?," he asked.   
  
  
"Arata's crow demon brought it, and appeared as if it had flown without stopping," Ryu replied.   
  
  
A slight frown creased Haburi's features as he broke the seal and opened the letter. Ryu waited as his master read, and then re-read the letter. Haburi then crumpled and tossed the letter into the fire, watching as the flames licked hungrily at the paper. Within moments it was reduced to ashes.   
  
  
"Ryu, you must depart at once. You have a package to pick up and bring to me, as fast as possible." Haburi went to his desk and quickly drew out a map. "You will be receiving the package here," he said, marking the spot on the map before handing it over. "Speed is of the essence."   
  
  
Ryu bowed once more before turning on his heel and exiting the den. His padded feet made no sound as he made his way quickly through the palace halls, knowing better than to ignore the orders of his master. He could only wonder what could possibly be so urgent as to warrant sending the highest ranking servant of the palace on an errand. Normally, Ryu stayed at the palace and attended to more pressing matters. What sort of package could be so important?   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Phew. Another chapter complete. I'm going to try and get my new story up within the next couple of days. Also, I glanced at the last chapter and noticed that I didn't put a link to the Star Trek story I asked you guys to read and review, if you happen to like Star Trek. It's under my Favorite Stories. See ya next time, thanks for reading!   



	8. Chapter 7: Package

  
  
  
The girl stared at Ryu through wild eyes. Her fear was easy to detect by her scent and the way her eyes darted about, on the look out for danger. Her clothes were torn and hung off her in shreds, as if she had run through thick underbrush with no concern for thorns and branches. She was bleeding here and there, and a long mane of dark hair was tangled with leaves and grass. Her gentle face was stained by tears, which continued to fall from her bright green eyes. Ryu felt his heart ache for the girl with one glance. She was sitting with her back against the trunk of a tree, her hands and feet tied securely.   
  
  
"You are joking, right?" Ryu tore his eyes from the girl and frowned at Arata. Arata sighed with annoyance. "Yes, Ryu. You were directed to come all this way to meet me, all for a laugh. Don't be an idiot." The crow on Arata's shoulder cawed as if laughing, its black eyes staring down at Ryu. Ryu scowled.   
  
  
"I highly suggest you begin the journey back immediately. She shouldn't give you too much trouble. She's only a hanyou, and her mind is gone. I'll be going... Tell Lord Haburi my debt is now void. I am certain he will agree..." Arata's dark eyes clouded for a moment.   
  
  
"Wonderful," Ryu grumbled. "I don't suppose you can tell me why this girl is so important?"   
  
  
Arata scowled at the fox demon.   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
He promptly spread his massive wings and leapt into the air. He and his companion crow were gone within moments.   
  
  
Ryu cursed under his breath, then returned his gaze to the girl in front of him. He took a hesitant step toward her, and she flinched backward. A low growl emanated from deep in her throat, and she flashed a set of fangs at him. Ryu considered the faint stripes upon her cheekbones, and realized she was of the tiger youkai persuasion. Only in the eyes of tiger demons had he ever seen green eyes with such a haunting quality. She must be related to Lord Haburi somehow, Ryu reasoned.   
  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help," Ryu said softly, and kneeled in front of the girl. With a snarl, she tore her arms from their binding and smashed her fists upon the top of Ryu's head. The world went dark, and he fell face forward into the dirt.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the spot he was sure Kagome had been not that long ago. Her scent was strong on the grass, and he could see that she had been lying there for some time. Her scent mingled with that of another demon, and then seemed to disappear. He kicked angrily at the grass, sending a spray of rock and dirt in his frustration. Then he noticed that the scent drifted up and into the air, and realized that she had been taken by a demon with the ability to fly. That explained the slight scent of crow.   
  
  
His worry increased as he wondered why she had been taken. There was too much going on that he didn't understand, and it was infuriating. He didn't want to waste time going to find Miroku and the others; the demon with Kagome had already gotten a head start. With a grunt, Inuyasha jumped through the air and through the high branches of the trees, trying his best to track the scent of Kagome in the air. As he bounded from one tree to another, he sometimes lost the scent and had to backtrack. It was slow going, and it was all Inuyasha could do to not scream with frustration as in his mind he saw Kagome being taken farther and farther away.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Ryu ran with the natural agility of a fox demon, the trees racing by in a blur as his feet found secure paths where there was none. He had woken shortly after being knocked out by the damned hanyou, and was chasing after her with as much speed as he could muster. The thought of arriving in front of his master without the "package" was not pleasant. In fact, it was downright terrifying. Ryu knew with certainty that if he was unable to catch the girl and bring her to Lord Haburi he would not return to him at all.   
  
  
Then he caught a glimpse of her, and froze. She was drinking from a stream, her motions slow. She paused to gaze down at her reflection in the water. Ryu held his breath as he prepared to jump out and grab her. The reflection rippled as a tear fell into the water with a soft drip. Ryu's anger dissipated slightly as he saw the torture the girl was going through. _Her mind is gone..._ The words of Arata rang through his head. He could only wonder what was happening inside the young tiger hanyou.   
  
  
Then she turned and stared at Ryu, finally detecting his presence. They stood still for a long moment, eyes locked. Then in a movement so rapid it was a blur, she attacked with claws extended and teeth bared. Ryu barely dodged in time to avoid being shredded, and backed away. His mind raced as he tried to decide what to do; he didn't want to injure her more than she already was. He didn't want to wind up shredded into pieces, either.   
  
  
She was already attacking again, and Ryu was desperate. He used his fox powers and in the split second before she was upon him, he transformed into a net and wrapped himself around her. She screamed with anger and before she could try to tear her way out, Ryu had transformed back and his arms were securely wrapped around her. She hissed and spit while struggling to get free.   
  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip," Ryu grumbled as he struggled to hold her.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Yes, I'm still alive! I'm aiming for a once a week update on both my stories, once I get my wacky schedule figured out. Driving a hour to and back from college is a real pain. So is the flu. I swear, the second you send your kids to school, they come home sick and everyone in the house has to catch it. Or at least I do. Anyways, hope you liked the latest chapter, even if it came so late.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Understanding

Wow, an early update! Hooray for me. Thanks again for the reviews. If it wasn't for all the great encouragement, I probably wouldn't bother to keep writing. I get forgetful and distracted pretty easily. Hehe… For those who are confused, this chapter should clarify events thus far. Enjoy!

Jeez, my fiancée just informed me that Ryu is the name of a Street Fighter character. There is no relation, just random chance… :P

………………………………………………………….

Ryu had thought the trip back to Lord Haburi's would be stressful, chaotic, and very difficult. He was actually quite wrong. It was far worse.

After his initial capture of the girl, she had fought back with frightening ferocity. Ryu was fortunate enough to be stronger than her, but that did not make it easier to keep her writhing, hissing mass within his grasp. He was sure that he was going to end up with an eye removed, or a limb torn off. 

Suddenly, she had gone limp. Her head rolled forward onto her chest, and her entire body sank into Ryu's arms. He had blinked with surprise, then loosened his grasp as he tried to turn her about and check what was the matter. He found it hard to believe that exhaustion had found her so quickly.

As his grip loosened, she suddenly sprang back into life, and out of his arms. He soon found himself in pursuit of her once more, cursing his own sheer stupidity.

By the time he held her in his arms once more, the day was beginning to wane. Soft hues of orange and red tinted the clouds above as the sun made its descent from the sky. Insects were beginning their evening concert, the crickets eagerly chirping the loudest of all. Nightfall arrived, and both the fox demon and the tiger hanyou were completely exhausted.

Ryu was certain that if the girl had not been so tired, he never would have been able to catch her. Even when he saw that her strength was ebbing, her movements were almost too rapid for even his keen fox eyes to follow. Then he had remembered one of the traits a tiger demon possessed; the ability to melt into the surroundings, and seem to disappear. The best of the tiger demons could become invisible right before your eyes, leaving not even the trace of a scent behind.

Luckily, the girl had no training in this ability, and simply ran haphazardly through the forest. Her trail was easy to follow, and after hours of flight she became tired and Ryu had been able to catch her.

Now, they sat still and glared at one another. Ryu took in her features once more, wondering at the beauty hidden behind tangled hair and dirty face. She stared back at him, defiance written all over her. Ryu sensed her fierce spirit, and saw intelligence gleaming back at him from those green eyes. The look she gave him did not have the appearance of one whose mind was gone. She sat still, watching and waiting. Ryu wondered if she had finally realized that there was no getting rid of him. He could only hope…

"Can you understand me?" Ryu asked softly, interrupting the palpable silence that had formed about them.

Her eyes latched onto his, then looked away. 

"What is your name?" Ryu pressed, certain by her expression that she did understand him, but did not wish to reply. This question, much to Ryu's surprise, caused the girl's head to bow and tears to drop silently onto the grass beneath her. The anguish Ryu had seen earlier reappeared. Then she spoke, her voice hoarse.

"Kagome… is my name. But when I try… to think of who I am, what I am, the pain stops me. I go into a rage and can't stop myself… I know there are people who care for me, but I can't see their faces." She clenched her fists and brought her gaze back up. Her eyes shone with yet more tears, and Ryu felt the need to comfort her. He forgot about the trouble that she had caused him, and only saw a young girl in pain and in need of help.

"Kagome, my name is Ryu. I am taking you to someone who can help you. His name is Haburi, and he is a tiger demon, like you. He is a good man, although he does not always show it. I am sure the reason he wants me to bring you to him is to help make you better." Ryu watched her carefully as he spoke, and saw the doubt within her.

"Why should I trust you? That other demon was terrible… I couldn't control my anger or fear while I was with him. How do I know you are any better?" 

Ryu grimaced, well aware that the crow demons were not the most pleasant of people. He was sure that Kagome spoke the truth.

"Nothing I can say can convince you. But I have done nothing to harm you in any way, nor have I threatened to. But if you feel that I am a danger to you, feel free to go running through the woods once more, until you collapse. I hate to think of what would find you then. If you stay with me, and stop fighting, you will be safe and going to someone who can help you."

Kagome scowled deeply, and glared into the gathering darkness. Ryu took that as an acquiescence, albeit a grudging one. He pulled his traveling pack off of his shoulders, and dug out some dried meat and riceballs. He offered some to Kagome, and was mildly amused when she quickly snatched it up. She gobbled the food down eagerly, and drank down the sake he offered. Her cheeks flushed, she sat back and sighed.

"I guess I'll go with you," she muttered, then curled up and went right to sleep.

"Guess that settles that," Ryu muttered, and finished his meal in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………

__

Meanwhile…

Sango and Miroku sat quietly, a small fire between them. Kirara and Shippou were curled up together and sleeping.

"Do you think Inuyasha is having better luck?," Sango asked, looking out into the darkness of the forest. The worry she felt for her friend was like a tight band around her chest. The way Kagome had run off, she could have ended up anywhere. Alone, with nobody to protect her while going through her strange transition…

"If anyone can find her, it will be Inuyasha. His nose has never failed us before," Miroku said, seeing the worry all over Sango's face. She had not wanted to stop searching, but Kirara had been tired after a day of carrying them over the forest.

"You're right," Sango said, but the uneasiness she felt would not disappear. She knew it wouldn't until she saw Kagome, safe and unharmed. 

Suddenly Miroku's arms were around her, and he gently pulled her toward him in an effort to comfort her. Sango's face flushed a bright red, but she accepted the embrace. She tensed, waiting for the wandering hand, and was surprised when it never came. Sometimes, the monk knew when to control himself. Sango returned the embrace, and while Miroku held her, she somehow began to feel better.

………………………………………………………………………..

That's it for now folks. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 9: Pursuit

She ran desperately, following a voice only she could hear. The darkness all around threatened to trap her, cutting off her only route away from the dangers all around.

****

Hurry! The voice was closer now. Its gentle tone promised safety and a welcome return to sanity. She increased her speed, body straining with the concentrated effort of her desperate flight. Muscles strained and lungs burned as she struggled to keep her pace without collapsing from exhaustion. The forest began to swirl dizzily about her. The darkness yawned all about, reaching toward her with black claws in an eager effort to embrace her.

****

"Help me…" the small words came out as a whimper, a plea to any who would listen. She wasn't going to make it. Her mind and body were exhausted, and her head was pounding fiercely. 

Finally, perhaps inevitably, she stumbled and fell, into the waiting arms of the darkness… Maybe it would be easier this way. She could just disappear, and feel the pain no more. Eyes began to close, and her will began to fade.

****

KAGOME!!! The owner of the voice reached out to her, golden eyes wide with concern. **I will protect you!**

"Kagome! Stop!" Ryu grunted when a claw tore through the fur and flesh of his right shoulder.

Kagome gasped, and began to cough. She clutched at Ryu as great sobs racked her body. Ryu remained still, arms around her while she shook with the terror of her dreams. She finally began to quiet, and her breathing returned to normal. The bitter scent of tears reached Ryu's nose, and he brought a small cloth from his robes and handed it to the distressed girl. She released her grip of him, and took the cloth. She silently wiped at her wet face.

"What happened?," Ryu asked after a moment, softly.

Kagome's eyes were clouded with too many emotions for either of them to pinpoint them all. Her voice came as a soft whisper.

"I don't know…"

………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day's journey was uneventful. Ryu and Kagome traveled in silence, and the residents of the forest barely noticed their passing. They stopped to eat in the afternoon, and Ryu managed to persuade Kagome to change out of her ragged clothes and into a spare robe he produced. She took the clothing with her to the edge of a gurgling creek and took the time to wash away the grime she had been covered in.

Ryu waited patiently with his back turned as she splashed the cool water into her dark hair and over her grimy skin. The water was cool, and Kagome felt much better once she was clean. She ran her fingers through the tangles of her hair and vigorously scrubbed her face. The bath left her feeling refreshed, and the horror of her nightmare began to slip away from her mind.

Ryu's robes were a little too big for her, but with the cloth belt he provided Kagome was able to make do. They were a dark blue, and flowed down to her ankles. The sleeves went past her hands, so she rolled them up to her wrists. She didn't bother with putting the shoes she had been wearing back on; the forest floor felt nice beneath her feet. Somehow she felt that her feet could tolerate the rocks and weeds on the ground.

Kagome spent some time looking at the torn clothes she had been wearing. She had hoped to gain some sort of memory from them; where she had gotten them, how they had gotten so torn. She remembered running away from Ryu, and being with the crow demon. A shudder past through her as she remembered him, and the way his eyes had rendered her immobile. His eyes had seemed easily capable of penetrating into her thoughts, dreams, and her very soul. All she had wanted was escape. She had completely lost control of her mind as the terror had taken over. Her memories became foggy at such times. She could only hope that she would find a way to control it in the future. 

"Are you ready, Kagome? We should get going. We're almost there," Ryu said from his position nearby.

"Yes…" Kagome replied, blinking as she came out of her reverie. She dropped her old clothes on the ground and walked over to Ryu, whose eyes widened with surprise at her approach. 

"What?," she asked, irritably.

Ryu looked at her for a long moment. "I just can't believe you had a face under all that dirt!" He grinned widely. Kagome almost smiled. Ryu tilted his head slightly for a moment as he continued to study her face. "Did you always have those stripes on your face? I guess the dirt hid them," he said. Kagome's hand went to her face, as if she could feel what he was talking about. "There's two on each side of your face. One on your cheekbone, the other on your jawbone. The same black as your hair," he said. Kagome shrugged. 

"Well then, lady tiger, shall we?" Ryu said then, and so they continued on their way. The day was warm and kept comfortable by a slight breeze. Kagome almost found that she was enjoying herself. 

It was only an hour later when they stopped, a great mountain range erupting into the sky before them. A wall of sheer rock seemed to climb out of the ground from nowhere, as if it had been conjured by a mad sorcerer. Into the waiting clouds above the peaks soared, where they became tipped in heavy snow. Kagome stared up at the stately mountains, wondering at the way they seemed to forbid any adventurer among them. The rock was sleek and solemn, and any climb seemed impossible.

"Do we fly now?," Kagome asked, her gaze coming back to Ryu. He raised an eyebrow, then nodded. Kagome crossed her arms and just looked at him.

From within his blue robes, Ryu produced a small silver tube, which he brought to his lips. Kagome found herself wondering how he had managed to chase her through the woods with the robes he was wearing. 

Ryu looked up into the sky, eyes squinting in the afternoon sunlight. Kagome peered upward as well, wondering what the fox demon was looking for. Then she thought that maybe she saw a small shadow in the distance, approaching from the mountains. It quickly became ever larger, until she deciphered the shape of gigantic wings. Her heart began to pound and without knowing it, she let out a menacing hiss.

"It's not a crow, Kagome. Calm down," Ryu said to her, gently. Kagome froze, and looked from Ryu to the approaching figure. Her vision blurred slightly, and the need to run was becoming overwhelming. She shook as uncontrollable emotions passed through her. Her thoughts started fogging over.

Kagome looked up once more, and saw that the bird was not black, but a bright gold. It possessed a wingspan of perhaps thirty feet, and talons massive enough to pick up a horse. The wind picked up as the monstrous bird descended, sending leaves and dirt flying. Kagome's hair was whipped back and she brought her hand up to cover her eyes. The fear passed as quickly as it had came.

Finally, the bird landed and folded its wings to its side. It peered down at them.

"Hello, Mame. The master should be expecting me back," Ryu said to the bird. Mame blinked its large golden eyes, then tilted its head for a moment before replying. Kagome did not understand the short series of caws and clucks that the bird produced, but Ryu seemed to.

"Well then, we better hurry," Ryu said when the bird was finished. He took Kagome's arm and led her to the side of the great beast. She stared at him as if he were quite mad.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. I'll give you a boost." Ryu picked Kagome up by the waist and pushed her up toward Mame's back. She settled into position behind the wings, and clutched onto a handful of feathers. She was surprised at how soft they were. Ryu jumped on and sat behind her. "Just relax, and we'll be there before you know it," Ryu said reassuringly.

Mame spread his wings and leapt. Kagome moaned and closed her eyes, certain that her stomach had been left far behind as they spiraled up and into the sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha stared at the pile of clothing at his feet. The green skirt, white shirt, brown shoes… They were Kagome's. There was nobody else in feudal Japan who could possibly have the same clothes as the ones she wore from her time. There was also no mistaking her scent, which was all over the clothing. Inuyasha knelt and picked up the clothes, jaw clenching when he saw how torn they were. The sharp scent of blood, _her blood_, also filled his nostrils, and he saw where she had been injured. His heart began to pound as the implications of this discovery raced through his mind.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice called out from nearby. Inuyasha turned and watched Miroku, Sango, and Shippou approach on Kirara's back. They landed next to him.

"We've searched everywhere. Kirara seems to have picked up the same trail as you. I- what is that?" Sango stared at the bundle in Inuyasha's hands, which had been trembling a moment before.

Inuyasha growled and handed the clothes to Sango. "She's been taken by someone. I noticed the scent a while back. Smells like…" he paused and thought a moment.

"A fox demon!" Shippou chirped. His little nose wriggled in the air as he took in the scent of another fox.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's been hurt. We have to hurry before she gets to where the fox demon is taking her."

The others quickly voiced their agreement, and resumed their chase of Kagome and her captor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hooray for another chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews. Let me know how this chapter was. Inuyasha is catching up!


	11. Chapter 10: Lord Haburi

I know, once a month updates suck. I have a lot of work to get done in my classes. Two 15 page papers for just one class, I mean sheesh. I think I might put my other story on hiatus until this one is done, then get back to it. If you are reading both of my stories, please tell me which one I should keep writing. If I only have one story rattling around in my brain I'm more likely to write it faster. Plus I have an idea for an AU fic I want to start! ^_^

Once the beating of the bird's gigantic wings had become rhythmic, and the flight level, Kagome adjusted to the feeling of flight. Before long she was even enjoying it, from the wind whipping through her hair to the brisk scents of the mountain. She stared down at the craggy landscape with wonder, taking in the rushing rivers and majestic valleys. The enormous height probably should be scaring her, but the beauty of the land below took all concerns away. 

Mame flew gracefully into a small embankment of clouds, and Kagome realized the bird was beginning to descend. She tried to peer down, but could see nothing through the dense cloud cover.

Then they erupted from the clouds, and Kagome was startled to see an enormous palace below, surrounded by lush gardens. In the middle of such a rugged landscape, the palace seemed to be a carefully placed jewel.

"There is the castle of Lord Haburi. He is anxiously awaiting you," Ryu called over his shoulder. Kagome chewed on her lower lip a bit, wondering at her new situation. Her instincts were beginning to take over once more, and she felt the panic rising. It was as if a voice were screaming at her to fight with all her ferocity, and then flee as fast as her legs would carry her. 

It was all she could do to force these feelings aside. 

Mame finished his descent and the landing was surprisingly gentle. He lowered himself down and Ryu helped Kagome off his back.

"Thank you, Mame," Ryu said to the bird, and gave a short bow.

"Thank you," Kagome echoed, and smiled at the creature. Mame clucked happily in response. 

"This way, Kagome," Ryu said and gestured for Kagome to follow him. 

They had landed before the great entrance, a pair of massive wooden doors, shiny with polish. A gentle push upon golden handles by Ryu and the doors swung open. Kagome entered slowly, warily. Her senses were more alert than they had ever been before, and she found herself counting her quickening heartbeat. She took in the large entrance hall with a nervous eye. 

Thick carpets of a deep green hue covered the flooring from one wall to the next, where intricately woven tapestries hung. Where the carpets ended, shining marble flooring began. The tapestries hung everywhere, and they all portrayed sleek tigers, both orange and white striped. They seemed eerily familiar, and Kagome found herself wondering if they were portraits. 

She realized that Ryu was looking over his shoulder at her, waiting patiently as she took in her luxurious surroundings. She shook her head slightly, and then followed. The pair walked through hallway after hallway, and soon Kagome felt more than certain that she was lost. The place seemed so quiet, and the feeling of loneliness was palpable.

Finally they stood before a great door, and Ryu paused to tap gently upon it.

"Come." The voice came from within.

Ryu opened the door, which made no sound upon its hinges as it swung inward. He gestured for Kagome to enter first, and she did.

Pale, yellowish-green eyes greeted her and had her immediately riveted to the spot. A handsome man that appeared to be both young and ancient at the same time stared at her, his gaze intense. Ryu stood back respectfully, having not yet been dismissed. He watched Kagome nervously, fearing her instincts would take over and control her as they had before. But as the two tiger demons looked at one another, the fox demon dared not speak.

"You are very beautiful," Haburi said finally, and walked close to Kagome, who still had yet to move.

A hand reached out to gently touch a lock of raven black hair, and Kagome did not flinch away. 

"You were promised to me long, long ago, my lady. I have waited for you." Haburi watched as Kagome's eyes widened.

"So you know who I am? Tell me," Kagome whispered as she continued to be lost in the eyes of the tiger.

"Oh yes… I suppose it is only fair for me to tell you of your heritage, and how it came to be that you were promised to me… Some time ago, my clan warred with that of your father's, Chikara. His father, your grandfather, promised the first born daughter of Chikara to me, in order to bring peace to the clans.  I knew that Chikara's clan had the strongest blood of any tiger demon family in existence, and waited patiently for a daughter to be born and to come to age. Unfortunately, Chikara chose a human mate, dulling the strength of your blood greatly, besides the fact that he had no intention of ever handing a daughter over to me. The demon court did not take well to this, and had planned to kill his mate as a show of their displeasure. From what I have heard, she somehow escaped, and Chikara tracked those responsible and tore them into small shreds. He never took another mate after that, but I decided to wait. To produce an heir with the line of Chikara's family is too great an opportunity to just dismiss, you see. And now you are here, and fully mature. Fifty years has been an acceptable wait for you. So you see, you belong to me, and have since the day you were conceived…" Haburi trailed off, a smile stretching across his face.

Kagome was speechless. She had no intention of belonging to anyone, least of all a demon who wanted her to bear his child. She had memories to recover. A sudden image of yellow eyes filled her mind, but they were not those of Haburi. Her mind tried to cling to the image.

"Ryu, you have done well. Take her to a room where she can bathe and eat, and provide her with some proper clothes." Haburi nodded a dismissal, and Ryu quickly obeyed. Kagome was in too much shock to struggle.

When they were outside the door, Kagome turned eyes smoldering with anger upon the fox demon.

"You lied to me," she said in a soft growl. Ryu lowered his head. "He does not intend to harm you. He will provide an excellent life for you. I did not lie," he said, yet his voice shook ever so slightly.

"I belong to nobody," Kagome said and shoved past him, breaking out into a run.

Ryu simply stood and watched, well aware that there was no escaping. Escaping the beautiful prison he had thrown her in. He bowed his head, fists clenched.

"So what do you think?" Sango stared up at the vast, formidable mountain cliff blocking their path. A chill seemed to wind its way across the jagged rock and left her shivering. Miroku noticed it, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at him with mild surprise.

"What do you mean, what do I think? I think let's get going. I'm not letting a hunk of rock stop me," Inuyasha growled. "Kagome's scent leads up and over this wall. There's no thinking about it," he said.

"You really care for her, Inuyasha," Sango said with a smile. 

"Eh?! Don't say something stupid!" Inuyasha stammered, and jumped up and through the air. Sango caught a glimpse of a blush across his features before he escaped her gaze.

Then she looked at the monk and noticed his hand creeping downward. 

"Ah.. hehehe," he said, caught before the act. He put on the most innocent look he could muster, but somehow it was not innocent enough. She walloped him upside the head before calling for Kirara, and was quickly soaring into the air in Inuyasha's wake. Shippou rolled his eyes from his perch on Sango's shoulder. _He'll never give it up…_

"It has a life all its own, I swear," Miroku said, rubbing at the lump forming on his head. He rose to his feet and noticed that the others were already high above. "Hey wait for me!"

Kagome ran through the halls of the palace, her blood rumbling dangerously throughout her body. 

_Kagome!_

She could almost hear the voice from her dreams, and the sincere concern in its tone… If only she could bring a face to those eyes, she would be able to remember herself. 

She found herself in a grand room, in which a majestic fountain dominated the center. It featured tiger cubs at play, with water spraying joyfully all about them and into the pool of water below. Kagome stopped to look into the water of the fountain, and stared down at the reflection rippling in the clear water. She bared sharp fangs and slashed viciously at the water before falling to her knees. The anger disappeared and was replaced by utter anguish. She sobbed into her clawed hands, and wished only for a clear mind.

Ryu stood back and watched her cry, and the guilt he felt was overwhelming. He sat on the bench nearby and let her be.

The climb was just as difficult as it had appeared it would be. Kirara had to pause and rest at regular intervals, and finally had to stop carrying Sango and Miroku. The sheer cliff had few handholds, and eventually the group had to rely primarily on Inuyasha helping them up. Shippou had the easiest time, in his ridiculous balloon form. After a day of climbing, even Inuyasha and his hanyou strength were beginning to tire. The cliffs seemed to go on endlessly…

Sango grunted as she reached up toward a small rock ledge above, all her muscles straining… Sweat poured down her face, and she could feel the heavy weight of Hiraikotsu against her weary shoulders. She was almost there… Miroku was sitting on the ledge, arm stretched out to help her up. 

She screamed as the ledge beneath her suddenly gave way, and she began to fall.

"SANGO!" Miroku's hand raced out and caught her wrist. He began to fall forward, and got a grip just in time. He pulled back with all his strength. Sango's hand began to slip from his grasp. "You're going to fall too! Just let me go!" Sango cried, surprised at the fear she felt for Miroku's safety. Miroku scowled deeply, with an irritation Sango hadn't seen before.

"I would rather fall with you," he yelled, and doubled his efforts. Sango just stared at him.

Inuyasha was farther up with Shippou and Kirara… He couldn't let her go… Miroku's muscles burned as he strained mightily. Somehow he managed to lower his body, and use his other hand to clasp Sango. Slowly, arduously, the monk managed to pull Sango up and onto the ledge.

They sat there for a long moment, gasping for breath. Before she knew what she was doing, Sango had fallen into Miroku's arms, tears blurring her vision.

Miroku held her tightly, and their hearts pounded in unison. Miroku's hand came down, but instead of reaching for her always squeezable posterior, he placed it on the small of her back and hugged her tightly. Sango pulled away enough to look up at him, the words he had yelled echoing through her mind. He was staring at her, and the intensity of that stare left her breathless. 

"Hey! Are you okay!" Inuyasha came skidding down to them, concern in his eyes. Sango jumped, and the moment between her and Miroku was abruptly ended. A blush still present upon her face, Sango had grabbed a water flask and pretended nothing had happened. She did not see the flash of sadness that Miroku held upon his face, if only for a moment.

Kagome stood before the long mirror, adorned in a silken kimono of a soft cerulean. Hand-stitched birds were weaved intricately onto the fabric. Kagome's long black hair had been growing fast over the past few days, and it now flowed to her ankles. Deep green eyes stared back at her from inside the mirror, between the black stripes resting upon her cheekbones. The visage was not familiar in the least… But that should not be surprising. Right?

The servant girl who had helped Kagome bathe and dress now gently pulled her from the room, and guided her down the hall. The sodium light of the gas lamps gave the halls an eerie glow, and cast flickering shadows against the wall.

Kagome thought of her rage last night, and the ensuing grief she had felt. After she had risen from her spot by the fountain, she had once more torn through the palace, desperately looking for a way out. She had been unable to even get out into the gardens. As the sun had begun to make its way back over the horizon, she had finally followed Ryu to a room, where she had collapsed into an exhausted sleep. No dreams had plagued her that night, yet she awoke with the certainty that someone had once more been calling her name.

Now she was being taken to Haburi once more, and she was gathering her thoughts on how to confront him. Her slippers padded silently on the carpeted flooring, and she held her sleeved arms before her. Head held high, she entered the door opened for her. 

…and found herself in the embrace of the same tiger demon she was ready to tear to pieces. She growled, the sound emanating from deep within. Her eyes began to blaze.

"You need to realize now that you can't leave. You will have a very long life here, with me. I will provide everything you could possibly need…" Haburi's breath passed hotly across her neck, which the low-cut kimono left bare. His hands brushed through her hair, and Kagome's eyes narrowed when she felt him placing a kiss upon her collarbone. Her head began to pound, and all was lost in a swirl of madness………………………..

"My Lord, I told you! She can't control her rage. She needs help…" Ryu's words were desperate, and came from the doorway. He stared, appalled at the scene before him. Kagome had attacked, tearing into Haburi's shoulder and ripping a chunk of flesh from the bone. Haburi threw her from him, and she landed gracefully upon her hands and feet, eyes glaring hatefully about. They were the same eyes Ryu had seen before, full of a terrible mixture of fear and anger.

Kagome spat out a mouthful of Haburi's blood, and lunged for the fox demon. He spun easily on one foot and she crashed into the window behind him… The glass shattered and she fell headlong toward the gardens below.

"Kagome!," Ryu yelled, and hurried to follow.

Yeah, I know, I suck… Hope it was long enough. I will try to update this weekend, and reviews are a great incentive. *wink wink nudge*


	12. Chapter 11: Ill Welcome

After a short rest, Sango glanced over at a very anxious, irritable Inuyasha. His ears would twitch, and then he would scuff at the dirt with his feet. He hadn't said it, but Sango could tell what he was thinking… They were slowing him down. 

"Ah, Inuyasha…" Sango began, her voice soft. Inuyasha's head snapped up and he gazed sharply at her. The worry for Kagome was written all over him; even in the way he held himself. Sango smiled inwardly. All this worry, and the two of them have never even admitted to how they feel about each other. To each other's faces, anyways, she amended.

"What is it?" Inuyasha grumbled. 

Night had fallen some time ago, and although the first sheer cliff had been left behind, the journey through the rocks had become too difficult for the two humans in the group. They needed rest.

"Go," Sango said, a smile on her face. "After Kirara has rested and eaten, we'll follow you. You can travel much faster without us. So, hurry." Sango hated to not be there when Inuyasha found Kagome, but she knew time was of the essence. There were endless possibilities as to the captor's intentions… None of the ones which flitted through Sango's mind were good ones, either.

"Sango… Thanks." Inuyasha gave a nod, and then gathered himself for a leap.

"I want to go!" Shippou demanded in a shrill voice, leaping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha growled with irritation, and glared at the fox cub.

"Look, brat…" he began.

"No, Inuyasha! I don't care how dangerous it is. I won't be scared. I want to help get Kagome back," Shippou said, eyed wide and pleading.

Sango and Miroku marveled at the cuteness emanating from those big eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, Shippou. Let's go."  Shippou grinned with triumph.

Inuyasha launched into the air, finding the occasional foothold in order to continue his flight. His keen hanyou eyes let him travel easily through the night, each crevice in the rocky landscape visible. Shippou held on tightly as Inuyasha moved with the speed of a man crazed. 

He traveled throughout the night in this fashion, and into the morning… The sun's rays began to spread their long fingers into the horizon, lighting the nearby clouds on fire with vibrant reds and oranges. The landscape had become much easier to navigate, and tough grasses, then patches of maple trees began to show themselves. Inuyasha ran past them all, face set with determination. He felt the weariness of his travels all through his body, but refused to stop. 

When Inuyasha came over a high rise in the mountains, he came to a halt. Seemingly from nowhere, a garden had appeared. It was not just a small vegetable garden or orchard some villager would have by the side of their house. This garden was more forest than garden, with a path of cobblestone rocks meandering through it.  

"What is this place?" Shippou mumbled, peering about. Exotic trees they had never before seen grew next to native plants. Vines laden with brightly colored flowers hung from the branches, and birds flew above. Between the morning songs of the birds, and the gurgling of a nearby fountain, Shippou almost found himself relaxing.

"Keh." Inuyasha continued along the path, senses geared and waiting.

They found their way through the gardens and were soon standing before the entrance to the palace. Inuyasha immediately picked up Kagome's scent. He ran to the door and grabbed the golden handles. He shoved, then pulled mightily, but the doors did not budge.

A sudden roar nearby caused Inuyasha to abandon the door and wheel about, Tetsusaiga already drawn.

An enormous youkai stood at the entrance to the gardens, all three heads baring rows of sharp teeth. It was a gigantic cat, with several whip-like tails, and scaly black skin. Hateful red eyes glared from three separate heads.

Shippou jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder, not needing to be told.

"I take it you're not here to take me inside," Inuyasha grumbled. The cat heads screeched, and the creature galloped forward on six legs. The tails came forward, and smashed into the ground where Inuyasha had been only moments before. A massive crater was left behind, carved into the earth as if it were butter.

Inuyasha angled himself from where had had leapt into the air, and wasted no time in using a powerful attack. Energy began to swirl about the blade of the sword as he called upon its strength.

"I don't have time for you! _Kaze no kizu_!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing the sword down. Tetsusaiga released an onslaught of howling energy toward the cat demon. To Inuyasha's complete astonishment, the creature moved with an unthinkable speed and the attack Inuyasha had unleashed went crashing into the trees. Within moments the cat had renewed its own attack, and Inuyasha slashed angrily at the whip like tails. His sword could not even pierce them. One tail suddenly whipped around Tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha struggled to get the sword from its grasp. Teeth snapped dangerously close, and another tail was aiming for his head.

"Heeeeeyyyy! Over here! _Kitsune bi_!" Shippou was jumping up and down, desperate to be of some help. His fox fire impacted the hide of the cat demon and disappeared, showing no lasting effects. The cat heads turned about and three sets of eyes narrowed at the little fox demon. Shippou's eyes widened and hs moment of courage quickly faded. 

"Errrgghhh…." With the demon distracted for the moment, Inuyasha finally worked the sword free, and leapt back. The tails were already in the air, aiming for Shippou…

"RUN SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha yelled, and used the opportunity to unleash another kaze no kizu. Shippou ran for it, but not before one of the tails caught him in the chest and sent him flying into the gardens. 

This time the creature had no time to flee, and Inuyasha's attack tore savagely into its body, bright blue streams of power impacting ferociously. "Got him!" Inuyasha growled. His eyes widened when he saw that the creature was still standing. It threw back its massive heads and let loose a horrendous roar that left Inuyasha's sensitive ears throbbing.

"Shit…" Inuyasha glared at the creature, taking a moment to cast an anxious glance toward where Shippou was lying.

With a cacophony of screeches, the cat demon lunged for Inuyasha once more, teeth snapping and tails whipping his way. Inuyasha dodged the attacks, leaping into the air and against the trunk of a tree before leaping once more. He surveyed the creature from above, slashing his sword at the tails which followed him. They were moving too fast for him to avoid them all… He searched desperately for the chance to unleash Bakuryuuha…

While preparing to attack, one tail lashed through his counterattacks and crashed into his back. An explosion of pain spread all throughout his body, and he cursed vehemently. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, and Tetsusaiga flew from his grasp. In a flash it returned to its smaller size. 

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled, and tried to rise. A massive set of jaws closed in on him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sango and Miroku rode upon Kirara, making their way quickly over the terrain below. Miroku smiled at the way Sango's dark hair was blown back in the wind. She noticed his glance and blushed. 

"Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are?" Miroku asked her, giving her shoulder a playful squeeze. She blushed even more. "Stop it, monk," she mumbled, but couldn't keep the little bit of pleasure she felt out of her voice.

"You're calling me by my title again? I liked it much better when you were calling my name…" Miroku lamented, face drawn into a mock pout. 

Sango's blush crept ever further along. "You said we wouldn't talk about what happened last night until Kagome was saved," she told him, and grabbed his lower lip. He kissed her finger, and she sighed at him.

Kirara gave out a sound similar to a snort, and if Sango had been in a situation to see the fire cat's face, she would have seen a rolling of large eyes.

They found themselves approaching the large palace, and spotted Inuyasha in battle.

"Hurry, Kirara!" Sango cried. Then she noticed another figure in battle… And soon recognized it as that of Chikara, the supposed father of Kagome. 

As they approached, the giant demon that had been fighting Inuyasha and Chikara fell in a pool of its own blood, slashed cleanly from throat to stomach. Chikara cracked his knuckles and shook the gore from his claws.

"I didn't need your help," Inuyasha growled at the tiger demon, before hurrying over to check on Shippou. Chikara merely raised an eyebrow.

Shippou stood shakily from where had fallen. "I'm okay, Inuyasha… Did I help?" he asked in a little voice 

"You idiot! You could have been killed!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Shippou's eyes began to fill with tears. The scowl actually left Inuyasha's face. "Yes, Shippou you helped. But don't do it again, okay?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shippou beamed and nodded in reply.

 "Inuyasha! Shippou! Are you alright?" Miroku asked, jumping down from Kirara's back and running over to them.

"Keh."

The group all stared at each other and then at Chikara for a long moment.

"So how…"

"Why..."

The questions about to be asked by Sango and Miroku were interrupted the sound of shattering glass and a voice screaming a name they all knew.

"KAGOME!"

There was no hesitation; everyone ran into the gardens and toward the part of the building where the yell had come from.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ryu's outstretched hand failed to reach Kagome's in time, and he found himself falling with her, several stories down...  They crashed painfully to the ground. Kagome was still for a moment, then moaned and rose to her feet, hands clutching her head. She saw Ryu climbing to his feet and her lips pulled back into a snarl once more. She lunged.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled her name, and ran to her. She turned away from Ryo to face this new threat, then froze when she saw him.

"Kagome…? Is that you? What happened to you?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks to openly stare at her, mouth slack and eyes wide. The rest of the group all stared at her, wondering if this was really Kagome… Except for Chikara. He stood back and watched quietly.

Kagome's body began to shake as she stared at the hanyou before her. She felt as if her head was about to explode… She screamed, and then lunged at him.

"What?!" Inuyasha brought up an arm to stop her, too confused to do anything else. Her claws tore into him, and he flinched in pain.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" he demanded. She backed away, holding her head. Then her eyes locked onto his.

As if a heavy curtain had been lifted, Kagome's eyes cleared of the pain and madness, and she began to sob.

"Inuyasha," she managed to say, before falling into his arms.


	13. Chapter 12: Battle

Inuyasha stared desperately down at the figure in his arms, searching her face… Kagome's face… her scent… but what had happened to her? Clawed hands similar to Inuyasha's hung limply to her side, and black stripes marked both sides of her face. And her hair, her hair was now much longer than it had been before. 

He held her closely; glad to feel the steady heartbeat within her body, and see her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. The relief he felt at having found her, and knowing she was alive, flooded all throughout him. 

_What would I have done if I had lost her? I have never cared this intensely for anyone, probably not even Kikyou. Kagome had accepted him for who he was, and stood by him through all their battles. Inuyasha knew that he loved her, as surely as he knew that he could never care for anyone else half as much. He had simply never dared to utter it aloud, even if he could see how much Kagome cared for him as well. They had too many battles to fight before it could be said…_

These thoughts leapt through Inuyasha's mind in a moment, and then his nose picked up the scent of blood. Inuyasha shifted Kagome's weight to one arm and used the other to tilt her head in his direction.

A gash, two inches in length, was carved into the side of her head. Blood still ran slowly from it, leaving dark red trails in her dark hair. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the ground and tore a shred of fabric from his red haori, using it to form a makeshift bandage about her head. Sango hurried over and helped to tie the bandage tightly, while Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet. Shippou limped his way over to Kagome, eyes filling with tears when he saw her injuries. He choked back his sobs and held one of Kagome's hands.

"She really is a hanyou," Sango said softly, as she gently tried to wipe some of the blood from Kagome's hair. Miroku stood next to her, just as taken aback by Kagome's strange transformation.

Inuyasha's jaw set and he slowly rose to his feet. While he had been inspecting Kagome and her wounds, a figure he did not recognize had leapt down from a high window, landing neatly on two feet.  White hair settled behind him, and he glared vehemently from a striped face. Blood ran from a ragged wound on his right shoulder, but he seemed to not notice.

A hiss of anger and disdain escaped from Chikara's lips, and he placed himself between the approaching demon and the others. The two tiger demons stared at each other.

Ryu pulled himself shakily to his feet, anxious eyes darting from his master to the injured form of Kagome.

As Inuyasha rose, his shaking hands found the hilt of his sword. A low, dangerous growl emanated from deep within, and a vicious gleam had taken over his features. His jaw clenched as he surveyed the people around him. 

"Take Kagome into the forest, and protect her," he growled at Sango and the others. Miroku was about to protest when he saw the fury dancing in the dog demon's eyes. He swallowed hard, and then carefully picked Kagome up from the ground. They hurried away into the trees, in search of a place to keep Kagome away from the battle that was sure to occur.

"You _bastard_." Inuyasha drew his sword and was about to approach the tiger demons when he saw Ryu. Inuyasha ran at him, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against a nearby maple tree. The branches above shuddered at the impact, and a few leaves were shook loose. They descended slowly past Inuyasha's furious face and into the grass below.

"You must be… Kagome's… mate," Ryu managed to say, staring into the yellow eyes before him. "It's good to know she has someone who cares so much for her…"

"Shut up! Why did you bring her here!?" Inuyasha demanded, his grip tightening. Ryu coughed and struggled against Inuyasha's grip.

"I was told to," Ryu said between gasps. "Lord… Haburi. Claims her as his."

Inuyasha released his grip and pushed the fox demon away, deeming him unimportant. He turned back around to face the tiger demons. They were eyeing each other carefully.

"You still believe my idiot father's proclamation then?" Chikara asked, watching Haburi carefully.

"He was the leader of your family at the time and had every right to offer your daughter to me. I agreed to the terms and there was peace. You are the one betraying your father and the agreement he made with me. Kagome is mine." Haburi's hand settled on a dagger hanging from his belt.

"You know I will not allow it," Chikara said. 

"As you wish," Haburi said.

As Inuyasha approached, his anger fueled by the words _Kagome is mine,_ he stopped when the two demons launched through the air at each other, with a speed Inuyasha could hardly imagine. Claws slashed, and clothing was torn. Chikara spun about and snarled.

"I'm the one to protect Kagome. Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled at Chikara. Chikara paid him no heed.

Haburi let out a monstrous snarl, and in a flash of wind and light he had transformed into a gigantic tiger form, with claws the size of Inuyasha and ferocious teeth bared. Flowing white fur surrounded him as he watched Chikara transform as well. 

The two powerful, massive demons attacked. Teeth penetrated through thick fur and into skin, carving out flesh and leaving blood flowing. Chikara screamed a feral scream and dug his claws deep into the face of his enemy. Powerful attacks erupted from extended claws, and when they missed their intended target they plunged into the ground, tossing the earth as it were soft dough. 

Inuyasha's hands clenched upon the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Finally he ran forward, launching himself into the air and above the interlocked claws of the tigers below. The scent of blood was already heavy in the air. The sheer, crazy ferocity of the two demons would make this a very short battle… Inuyasha saw an opening, and tried to use it.

Inuyasha brought his sword down toward Haburi, ready to shred him to pieces. Haburi heard his approach, and pulled away from his fight with Chikara long enough to slash a massive set of claws in Inuyasha's direction. 

"Shit!" Inuyasha was thrown back by the impact, but brought his sword down fast enough to slice into Haburi's paw. The tiger demon roared with anger, but Chikara was already pouncing. Chikara tore into Haburi's throat, latching on with all his strength. Haburi brought his claws up and into Chikara's eyes, desperately trying to get the other tiger off. Inuyasha attacked once more, clashing with the claws of Haburi.

Chikara clamped down hard, and tore the flesh on Haburi's neck with a powerful pull of his jaws. Chikara leapt gracefully out of Haburi's reach and watched the other tiger from one eye. The other was slashed, and blood gushed from it.

Haburi fell, blood pouring from the gaping wound on his throat. He roared, and tried to stand. Inuyasha stood back, watching as Haburi thrashed with pain. This encouraged the flow of the blood, and an ocean of it seemed to be covering the lush grasses of the garden.

Haburi moaned once more, and then his tiger body disappeared, shrinking back to his usual human shape. He didn't move again.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, surprised at the quickness of the battle. Concern for Kagome came urgently to his mind. "I'm going to Kagome, and I'm getting her out of here," Inuyasha said, and headed into the forest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Kagome awoke to a pair of gleaming yellow eyes, inches from her face.

"GAAAHHHH!" Her arms flailed as she yelled with surprise. Inuyasha flinched when she smacked him upside the head.

"Dammit, woman," he grumbled.

The world suddenly came tumbling back into place.

"Inuyasha…" The name, the face, the memories of someone so very important to her. Someone she… loved. It was a wonderful, joyous flood of emotions that brought tears to her eyes.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shoved herself up from the ground and into Inuyasha's arms.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said, and held her tightly.

"You found me… I was so alone. I can't believe I forgot you," Kagome said, trembling in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Of course I found you. I'll always protect you, stupid," Inuyasha muttered, marveling at how wonderful it felt to have her so close, her scent wrapped all around him.

"I know," Kagome whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Inuyasha, I haven't told you before, but I just can't hold it in any longer. Not after all this, after all that's happened. I couldn't stand it if I died and you never knew… Inuyasha…" Kagome brought her face up to gaze at the one holding her before continuing.

"Inuyasha, I…"

"Kagome!" Chikara interrupted Kagome, hurrying up to the two hanyous sitting in the grass, holding each other. Kagome's voice trailed off and she looked up at him. 

"I just want you to know that I wish I could have been a part of your life… At least I'm here to help you now. I found a person who may be able to help you merge your demon and priestess powers once and for all," Chikara said, joy in his voice and face.

_A short distance away, Haburi's hand twitched. An eye opened and glared._

"Really?" Kagome replied, hope growing within her. The thought of the nightmares returning, along with the madness… It was too much to think about. What if she lost her memories once more? She cast an anxious glance at Inuyasha.

_Haburi's barely conscious body crawled, two poisonous daggers at the ready. Inch by inch, a thick trail of blood left behind…_

The group was riveted on the words of Chikara, all listening. His body was covered in wounds, and blood was escaping his body from numerous places. He didn't seem to notiice, although it was apparent the loss of blood had made him very weak.

"Her name is Keiko. She lives east of here, on a small island in the middle of a large lake. She is human, but possesses telepathic and healing abilities. I believe she will be able to help you," Chikara said.

Kagome brightened, and Inuyasha was glad to see her normal, happier personality once more. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Ah, that smile, just like your mother's…" Chikara gently brushed a hand across the stripes on Kagome's cheek.

_A dagger was launched, and moved with a deadly swiftness, making no noise as it moved through the air. The gleam of sinister poison dripped from the blade._

Ryu turned, and saw it flying…  He couldn't get there in time. Chikara's eyes grew wide for moment, and then he fell forward, the dagger through his heart.

_The last dagger flew, and the Lord Haburi's body finally collapsed, his last breath leaving him. He died content._

Ryu moved with the speed his species possessed, and knocked a surprised Inuyasha out of the way. The second blade thunked harmlessly into the trunk of a maple tree, the poison hissing angrily. The tree turned a pale yellow, and withered.

All this occurred within moments. A scream left Kagome's mouth, and she went to her father's side. His breath came in liquidy gasps. She touched his cheek, and he smiled at her.

"Dirty bastard… Had to… wait until my back was turned," Chikara wheezed. 

"But you're a full demon. You'll be fine, won't you?" Kagome asked, looking at the terrible wound. She pushed his robes aside and saw that his skin was already turning yellow. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Poison, Kagome, in my heart. All through my body, now… I'm so sorry," he whispered. Only the demonic strength he still had left kept his mouth moving. "I wanted to be your father… Now, you must… please…" he said, struggling with each word.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, leaning in to hear. Sango buried her face in Miroku's robes, unable to control her own tears. He held her tightly, his own face barely keeping its composure.

"Tell your mother… I love her. So very much. I have waited many years for her, to see her again. I will continue to wait," he said, and the sorrow he conveyed was mixed with the hope of some day seeing his love once more.

Kagome's body shook with raw emotion. She had never had the chance to know this man as a father, but it was plain to see how much he loved her, just because she came from the woman he had loved for so long. 

"I promise," she managed to say. A wide smile spread across Chikara's face, as if he was seeing his lover once more, and then the yellow tint spread over his face. He let out a long breath and was still.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The day was bright and beautiful, full of light and life. A perfect day to be outside enjoying the warmth of the day and the crisp breeze in the air. Fragrant cherry blossoms danced along the breeze, filling the air with their color and scent.

Kagome's mother paused in her work, rake held tightly in one hand, the other pushing a strand of hair that had escaped the bun on her head. Soft brown eyes gazed up into the branches of the ancient God Tree. It always seemed the old tree was watching over her and her family, protecting them. Some hidden knowledge of many years gone by… She reached out and brushed the bald spot on the face of the tree, eyes thoughtful.

_The tree seemed to become larger, blocking out her vision of all else. The sky, the grass, the bright sunlight… All consumed and gone. A dream took her._

_She was young again, the same age as Kagome. She was a beautiful girl, full of love for the world around. Her long dark hair flowed down, and she wore a soft kimono of palest blue. Tears appeared in her eyes, and memories far away resurfaced. Her heart ached with a longing she had buried away long ago._

_Then he was there, her love of 500 years ago. Chikara took her in his arms and held her close, with complete tenderness. His passionate kiss found and devoured her lips, and she pressed herself against him. How she had missed him…_

_"I love you," she murmured._

_"Don't worry, love. We will be together again, if not in this life then the next. I swear it… I love you…"_

The dream ended, and Kagome's mother stood still before the God Tree. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but a smile came to her lips. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chikara was buried in the palace gardens, and Ryu said he would stay to bury Lord Haburi. He owed his master that much, he said. He stood before Kagome, as she and her friends were preparing to leave.

"Kagome, I want to apologize. If I had never brought you here…" Ryu's voice was full of shame. Kagome interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"You were doing what you were ordered to do. If it hadn't been you bringing me here it would have been someone else. You even saved Inuyasha from the poison dagger. Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

Ryu was taken aback, unaccustomed to such gentle treatment. "You really are special… And the last of Chikara's powerful family. I wish you good luck on your journey, Kagome. Or I should say, Lady Kagome," he corrected himself, suavely taking one of her hands and placing a kiss upon it. Inuyasha glared and growled in annoyance.

"Good luck to you as well," Kagome replied, laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group began its journey to find the woman Chikara had told them of. Kagome couldn't help but notice the way Sango and Miroku walked so close, as well as the way they looked at each other. Apparently something had happened while she was gone, between the two of them. _About time, too.__ I'll have to talk to Sango about this later,_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, and she stopped, an eyebrow raised. The others continued on the trail, not yet noticing.

"Hey Kagome… What were you going to tell me before?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome blinked, and then a blush stole across her face. She looked up at him, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Nothing much," she finally mumbled, her blush darkening.

"Oh. Okay," Inuyasha said, but his tone implied that he didn't believe her.

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's. The breeze tugged at her long hair as determination took hold of her.

"I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, fists balled at her sides and face blazing red.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open and he stared at her.

"If it wasn't for that, I don't think I would have made it through all this," she said, very softly.

There was a very long moment of silence, during which Kagome felt her heart slamming rapidly against her chest, as if it were trying to burst right out. She was ready to cry and run, sure the customary "Keh" was coming… Why should he feel the same way? She couldn't fight well, she-

Was suddenly in his arms and being held almost painfully tight.

"Inuyasha…"

The reply was his breath on her neck, and then his face so close she could hardly breathe… Then the event Kagome had pondered about like so many other girls past and present.  Her first kiss came from Inuyasha, and she was overwhelmed with the joy of it.  She lost herself in the strength of his arms around her, his scent, his lips pressed hungrily against hers…

When they finally broke away, both were flushed and out of breath. Inuyasha ran a finger along one of Kagome's stripes before murmuring into her ear…

"I love you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pheeewwwww. Yes, it's the end! I will be posting an epilogue, and I am considering writing a sequel. Please give me some feedback on that, because I don't want to write it if no one will read it… I'm thinking, how much ass will Kagome kick during the final battle with Naraku now!? ^_^ I also need to get to work on Wink of an Eye before someone hurts me… *waves finger at people who send death threats* You know who you are…

Also, I hope to get my new story up soon. It will be an alternate universe story, with all the characters living in the present time. Kagome and Sango are going to university together, and will meet some of the other characters there. The problem is, Kagome has sworn off any kind of dating while in college. Bets are laid on the table as to which of the guys can get her to change her mind… Sounds fun right? Mwaha!

One last thing, if you just can't get enough Kagome/IY stories… Go read my friend's and be sure to review. It's under my Favorite Stories, Realizations by Kuromiko. YOSH!


	14. Epilogue

Kagome awoke by the fire, Shippou snuggled against her. She wasn't sure what had awoken her, until she noticed that Inuyasha was missing from the group. She yawned, displaying a set of sharp teeth, and then carefully extricated herself from the clingy fox demon. She smiled down at him before rising quietly to her feet.

Miroku and Sango were sleeping contentedly nearby, and in each other's arms. The time they had shared alone seemed to have helped them come to some conclusions…

A small sniff of the cool night air and Kagome picked up Inuyasha's scent, not far off. She stepped carefully around the sleeping forms of her friends before leaving the campsite.

Normally, Kagome would be lost right now, unable to see well in the inky darkness. But now, with her hanyou eyes, she quickly adjusted and saw as easily as if the sun were in the sky, not just an endless expanse of stars. Normally she would not be walking on bare feet, either, but her life had been drastically changed.

_I've done all I can for you, child… My herbs will keep your mind and body in harmony, for how long I do not know. _

The words of Keiko came back, and Kagome felt a pang of nervousness. The older woman had been willing to help, especially after Inuyasha destroyed a nearby nest of nasty snake demons. She had stared into Kagome's eyes for a very long time, and Kagome had felt as if someone else were strolling in her memories and emotions. 

The experience had been disturbing, but when it was over Keiko had brewed a dozen or so herbs Kagome had never before seen, and had her drink it. Her mind had cleared completely.

_The only power I can imagine strong enough to let you safely assume either human or hanyou form…Hmm… Do you know of the Shikon no tama? _

They did indeed know of the jewel, very well in fact…

Kagome climbed a gentle rise in the landscape, and spotted Inuyasha farther up. She approached the dog demon, where he was leaning against a maple tree, looking down at the forest below. He looked up as she approached, and smiled.

"Not tired, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"No, not really," he replied. 

Kagome smiled, reaching out to tweak an ear. She laughed at the face he made.

Silence descended on them, and they stood quietly. Crickets played their music from all around, and an occasional maple leaf descended. Drops of water from yesterday's rain slipped from one leaf to another with small slaps. A breeze whispered softly through the forest, rustling the leaves of trees and underbrush.

"Inuyasha… If we get the Shikon jewel back… I know that you always wanted it, to become a full demon. I just wanted to tell you that it's fine with me," Kagome said, eyes fastened on the grass beneath her feet. She was startled when a hand gently took her chin and tilted it back up. She gazed up into concerned, yellow eyes.

 "Kagome, we will use the jewel to help you. As long as I am with you, I'm happy with who I am," Inuyasha said.

Kagome swallowed, and blinked back the tears that were forming.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, before jumping into his arms.

They tumbled to the ground, happy in each other's arms and certain that together, they would find a way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Fin.

Okay, if I do a sequel, it will probably be a couple weeks before I start it. I'm off to work on my Sesshoumaru/Kagome story, as bizarre a couple as that may be… Yosh!

Thanks again for all the great reviews. Only 12 away from 100; wowies. Thanks!!!


End file.
